Tiger's Minor Characters
Tiger sometimes dares to step into the water of minor characters. This is where they are penned. House Accipiter Still debating which blood members are getting actual pages. Richard's Family *Avila not Accipiter nee Accipiter - Born Jan. 17th, 1261. Richard's younger sister. House Accipiter healer before Regina. *Kaia Lazuli née Accipiter - Born Jan 6th 1283. Richard's niece (daughter of Richard's deceased younger sister). Marries Marius Lazuli, lord of Lazuli, but they have no children before Marius' death in 1310. Henry's Family *Astrid Accipiter nee Ophid - Henry's wife; twin to Travis Ophid *Runna Accipiter - Born Jan 5th 1306. Henry's eldest daughter and a mage *Jonas Accipiter - Born Apr 1st, 1309. Henry's son and heir. *Signy Accipiter - Born Feb 23rd 1313. Henry's youngest daughter. Regina's Family *Erick Holt - Regina's husband. An apothecary specialist and a professor at a nearby college. *Bryon Holt - Born Apr 22nd, 1308. Regina and Erick's eldest son. *Rolf Holt - Born Sep 7th, 1309. Regina and Erick's youngest son. Markus' Family *Linnea Accipiter nee Stendahl - Markus' wife. A general's daughter and field medic. Ingrid's Family *Alvis Vollan - Ingrid's husband. The son of a tutor who worked for the Accipiters. Staff Bertran The Accipiters' aviary-keeper. First name unknown as of yet. Appears in Little Bird. Markus' Knight Squad Note that the knights of this squad - Squad 23 - serve House Curys, not House Accipiter Captain Nathaniel Alden The stern, serious captain of the squad, about ten years older than most of the squad members. His preferred weapon is the sword and shield, though he has some experience in archery as well. He and Brandt served very briefly together, Brandt being the squire to another knight on Alden's squad before his promotion. Tanner Attwater The youngest member of the squad. Tanner Attwater is a peasant by birth, but was granted knighthood by a man his father saved while drafted into the militia. Due to a combination of starting his training a few years late, partially subsisting on a diet relatively low in meat, and possibly simple genetics, Tanner never got quite as large and strong as the other knights. Instead, he relies on speed and agility, and is the daggerman of the squad. His goal is generally to incapacitate and distract enemy soldiers so his stronger squadmates can finish them off. In more diplomatic settings, Tanner's uniquely non-noble birth rank gives him perspective and knowledge about common folk the knights may be sent to help, often aiding them in dealing with them tactfully. Jamison Blackburn The Blackburn family is a relatively highly-regarded Curys family, known for producing quite a few mages. Jamison is not one of them, but he absorbed a good deal of knowledge from his siblings, and shares this with the team when pertinent. He fights with a broadsword, and along with Desmond and Markus, serves as a group tank. Personality-wise, he can be prone to bad temper, but does genuinely care for his fellow knights and the people they're assigned to protect. Desmond Clay Desmond is immediately recognizable by the scars on his face, though these are only a glimpse of the knight's scarring. Relatively early in his knightly career, he and his squad at the time were attacked by a werewolf; Desmond managed to avoid being bitten, but in its struggle to get to him, the werewolf managed to tear quite deeply into Desmond's throat. The wound nearly killed him, but the worst was able to be magically healed in time. His vocal cords were not quite so lucky, however, and Desmond has a permanent rasp to his voice, which also wears out more easily and makes shouting hard for him. Because of this, Desmond is rather short on words. Like Markus and Jamison, Desmond generally fights with a broadsword and is a team tank. Brandt Foster This cheery knight comes from a family that is no stranger to the military, and he happily joined it as well. Brandt's light build makes him less-than-ideal for direct combat, so he instead serves as the archer of the squad. Brandt's knight-master served in the same squad as Alden, giving the two a brief window of time where they worked together before Alden was promoted. House Jade Isolde A mage under House Jade's employ. Probably in her mid-fourties-ish. Appeared in Round 13 of Medieval. Jocelyn A servant who works for Marson Jade, and has some experience in falconry. Was assigned to watch Ayleth in Round 8 of Medieval. This did not go well for her at the time, but wound up being okay because of Ayleth's heroics in Round 9. Sir Kendrick Leighton A House Jade fireknight, circa 1296. Rider of Shachar. Appeared in Break of Dawn. Shachar The phoenix ridden by Kendrick Leighton, and Tamir's father. This is the phoenix from which Cai Shahar derived his surname. Appeared in Break of Dawn. Lieutenant Gray A House Jade fireknight Lieutenant, circa 1296. Presumably from nobility and/or southern Corvus as he speaks High Courdonian. Appeared in Break of Dawn . The Armels The Armels are a small family living on the western border of Seguier, Courdon . They are wealthy merchants who produce a great deal of fine-quality iron, as well as several racehorses. Their iron industry is powered by a huge amount of slave laborers. They appeared in Break of Dawn . Leandros Armel The patriarch of the Armels (circa 1280s/1290s), who tends to let his sons oversee the iron-working slaves while he handles the more traditional business end of things - finances, meeting potential customers, ordering supplies, and the like. His highly values his racehorses, ensuring they are excellently cared for. In fact he goes the extra mile for a Courdonian slaveowner by hiring properly-trained and wage-earning stablehands to care for the animals, and in fact forbids slaves to go near them. He comes across as rather impassive and reserved, though when angry he can become very cold and sharp, albeit never in something that can be called a rage. Valerian Armel The eldest of Leandros’ sons, and generally considered to be in charge of the foundry itself. He has little patience for failure or what he perceives as disobedience, particularly after an incident where a slave created an explosion in a refinery in an attempt at either escape or just destruction. With those below his station, Valerian’s temper can turn to violence. Romain Armel The middle son and something of Valerian’s partner in running the foundry. The slaves generally consider him something of a blended second-in-command and hired muscle to Valerian - the later no doubt derived from the fact that Romain is often tasked with carrying out punishments. Romain, however, would consider his official duty relaying information between Leandros and Jules on the paper end of the business, and Valerian on the ground. Jules Armel Leandros’ youngest son. Physically unimpressive but mentally formidable, Jules often assists his father with the more technical sides of management. Jules is very much like his father in temperament - quiet and reserved, even when absolutely furious escalating only to coldness. Reyes One of if not the only female slave actively working in the refinery; it’s generally assumed that Reyes was put into the hostile working environment as a punishment, one relying on the sexist assumption that a woman wouldn’t be strong enough survive long or well in such a place. Whether it was punishment or not, Reyes defied many expectations and earned enough clout to become an overseer. Her attitude is strictly one of pragmatism - though she isn’t cruel, she is also demanding and frank, as Reyes knows any infraction on the part of any of the slaves under her command may get others - herself included - punished as well. She also appeared in Break of Dawn. Other Affiliations Bastien Fortier Appeared in But Not Gone, spoilers following: An elven knight and mage who lived in Nid'aigle for at least a while. He was captured by Courdonians, and was being conditioned before he made his escape. Bastien settled in the ruins of an elf city near Scorzen, routinely attacking any lone humans who came into the city, which he enchanted with glamours to make harder to navigate. Category:Medieval characters Category:Non-game characters Category:Corvids Category:Minor Nobles Category:Courdonians